


一梦

by loveday911



Category: modaozushi xi yao, xiyao - Fandom, 曦瑶 开车 日常 mo dao zu shi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveday911/pseuds/loveday911
Summary: 剧版曦瑶的结局深得我心，所以让他俩开个车，弥补一些他俩的遗憾。撞脑洞纯属偶然，我对天发誓是我自己的脑洞！





	一梦

兰陵金氏的清谈会一向是仙门百家的盛事，不仅几大家族的家主们齐聚金麟台，各仙门小家甚至散修都来者不拒。金家那八面玲珑的家主金光瑶广纳天下名士，不论对谁都是笑脸相迎，也难怪修仙者们趋之若鹜。  
玉兔东升，金麟台上点起盏盏烛光，白日里人声鼎沸的大殿内终于恢复了平静，金光瑶笑着目送最后一位家主前去休息，随即转过身闭上眼睛轻轻的揉了揉额角，吩咐身边的客卿记得准备明日的围猎活动，自己则向着书房走去。  
书房里清冽灵透的琴声让金光瑶放轻了自己的脚步，缓缓地绕过帷幔走向坐在书案后的琴者。弹琴之人抬头望向他，浅浅一笑“阿瑶，你来了”，金光瑶脸色的疲惫之色瞬间消退，笑着对他道“二哥今日辛苦了，帮我主持大局，这一杯清茶聊表谢意“ 蓝曦臣接过他手中的茶盏细品了一口，“举手之劳罢了，阿瑶跟我不必如此客气”。金光瑶坐在蓝曦臣的对面，换下了礼服的他少了几分仙督的气派，却增添了些许温和。“那我便厚着脸皮想向二哥再讨一个便宜，二哥再为我弹奏一曲吧”，蓝曦臣放下茶盏，手抚琴弦“我为你弹奏一曲清心凝神的曲子，助你安神”琴声响起，金光瑶轻轻的打开手边的香炉，向里扔了一块香饼，他的眼神随着缥缈的熏香闪烁了一下，随即又恢复成端正的坐姿，静静的欣赏琴曲。

一曲终了，金光瑶又敬上一杯清茶，两人说起今日清谈会上的内容，熏香缥缈延漫至整间书房，蓝曦臣似乎有些困倦，他微微的晃动了两下身体，“阿瑶…我…” 蓝曦臣突然身子歪向了一边，似乎熟睡了过去，金光瑶赶忙扶抱着他轻轻的晃动了几下，口中喊道“二哥？二哥？蓝曦臣？泽芜君？” 而蓝曦臣并无反应，呼吸绵长。金光瑶低头望着他的睡颜，手指轻柔的触碰抚摸上他的脸庞，从紧闭的双眼到高挺的鼻梁，最后停留在唇上，抬起他的下颚，微微低头吻了上去。温润的唇瓣缠绵厮磨，鼻尖环绕的是蓝曦臣身上清冷的檀香，慢慢的探出舌尖撬开他的牙齿，吸吮，索取。金光瑶的眼睫颤抖着轻刷在怀中人的脸庞，唇舌纠缠间呼吸逐渐粗重、急促，他吮吸着蓝曦臣的下唇瓣结束了这个吻。

蓝曦臣身量颀长，清瘦却很结实，金光瑶吃力的半扶半抱着将他拖到软榻旁，和他一起跌进了纱帐中，素白带有浅蓝色云纹的家袍被剥开，白皙的皮肤下是线条流畅的肌肉。金光瑶轻咬着他的喉结，一路亲吻往下，左手早已伸至蓝曦臣的下身揉捏着，亲吻到胸膛时，他停下来，将侧脸紧贴在心脏的位置，听着他沉稳而有力的心跳，伸出右手和蓝曦臣的左手十指紧扣，抬起头望着他的睡颜，郑重的在其心口留下一吻。感受到手中已慢慢抬起的柱状物，金光瑶的吻也从小腹延至下身，亲吻两下之后便将蓝曦臣的下体含入口中，用唇舌代替手指去感受他的炙热和坚挺。蓝曦臣的尺寸本就可观，在温润的口舌刺激下更是涨大了不少，金光瑶的吞咽有些吃力，或许是感官过于刺激，蓝曦臣在睡梦中微微皱眉，手指蜷起抓住了手边的衣物。

金星雪浪的家袍也很快被它的主人扔到了一边，金光瑶再次俯下身吻住蓝曦臣的唇，这次的吻不再是浅尝辄止，而是贪婪的汲取。他一边吻着，一边用手指沾着脂膏为自己做着扩张，后面的那处太过紧小，手指伸入时带来的异物感让金光瑶面露隐忍之色，一根两根三根，等到三根手指很快可以自如的进出，金光瑶抬起身子，双膝跪在蓝曦臣的身侧，浅吻着他，一手扶着那根硬物，小心翼翼的引导它进入自己的身体。“唔…” 金光瑶生涩的让自己一下子吞进了整根，不由得因为痛楚呻吟出声，赶忙咬唇止住，头颈向后抬起，眼睛已泛起雾气。喘息了一阵，身体已经逐渐适应了体内的异物，他缓慢的摆动着腰身，让那根硬物在自己的体内律动，痛楚也不知什么时候被一阵阵的快意代替。“唔..唔…嗯嗯…”再也忍不住自己的呻吟，金光瑶喘息着双手撑着蓝曦臣的胸膛，骑乘的体位实在太过辛苦，腿根很快便酸的打颤。

他停歇下来，再次凑近蓝曦臣的唇边想用亲吻来安抚自己，可他却发现蓝曦臣竟不知何时睁开了眼睛！“二…二哥” 金光瑶瞬间浑身僵硬，试图将自己从他的身上离开。这本是自己一时情难自禁的大胆所为，如若被他发现了自己这般龌龊的心思，还将他迷晕趁机行这般不堪之事，后果金光瑶已经不敢去想了。正在他手忙脚乱挣扎时，蓝曦臣却慢慢坐了起来，眼睛直愣愣的盯着他，“二哥？你醒了吗“金光瑶一时不敢动了，小心的试探询问。蓝曦臣如同没有听到一般，做了一个他意料不到的举动。

蓝曦臣伸手将他搂入怀中，主动吻上了他的嘴唇，金光瑶瞪大了双眼想推开他，可蓝曦臣的双臂力气太大根本不容他拒绝，这个吻攻城略地般的让金光瑶呼吸困难，也无法思索他这一反常的举动，只能跟着他舌尖的挑逗本能的回应。这个吻结束时金光瑶已经是眼圈泛红，不住的喘息，未等他缓过神来，蓝曦臣翻身将他压在了身下，双手撑在他的身侧。金光瑶的黑发散乱在软榻上，脸颊绯红，眉间朱砂更为他增添了一份妖艳，蓝曦臣依旧只是看着他不说话。“二哥？泽芜君？”金光瑶这才发现蓝曦臣并未清醒，却不知为何是这样一种失神的状态，或许是他那块特殊香饼的副作用，又或许是茶里的“料”加的太多了？  
思考并未能持续下去，因为蓝曦臣的吻落在了他的朱砂痣上，一吻之后，蓝曦臣抬手解开了自己的抹额，“别，抹额不要乱动”金光瑶握住他的手臂试图制止，但蓝曦臣却很坚定的将抹额系在了他的手腕上，打了一个结。金光瑶错愕的瞪大了眼睛，蓝曦臣完成了仪式般的系抹额动作后又再次吻住了他的唇，这次的吻温柔缠绵，而手却顺着腰线向下抚摸着，将他的腿打开抬起，下身随着腰的挺进又一次进入那温润之处。蓝曦臣的律动如同他的吻一般温柔，金光瑶也不禁将自己的双腿环在他的腰间，配合那更深的进入。

两个人的呻吟和喘息交织在一起，蓝曦臣将他抱起，换成了面对面环抱在怀的姿势，“啊…二哥..太深了…” 金光瑶紧紧的抱住蓝曦臣的肩膀，手却不敢在蓝曦臣的背部抓出痕迹，只能自己握拳，承受着蓝曦臣突然加大幅度的动作。蓝曦臣一改之前的温柔，手抓住他的腰不时的压向他自己不停挺进的坚硬，金光瑶眼角已有眼泪滑落，不住的开口求饶“二哥…慢一点…” 但失神的蓝曦臣充耳不闻，自顾自的继续着激烈的动作。金光瑶将自己尽可能的贴近唯一能触到的那具肉体，脸埋在蓝曦臣的脖颈处，让蓝曦臣轻轻的啃咬着他的肩膀。  
下身的撞击声、亲吻的吮吸声、溢出口的呻吟声回荡在平日里只用来谈经论道的书房里，“二哥…你…犯禁了…”虽然知道蓝曦臣并无知觉，金光瑶也不禁调侃了他一句，随后的话便没有机会说出口了，因为蓝曦臣又将他放回至软榻上，抬起双腿全根没入他的体内。金光瑶手抓着衣物，一声声喊叫似乎刺激到了蓝曦臣，在几个大幅度的动作后，两个人都释放了出来，释放时蓝曦臣在金光瑶的脖颈处吮吸着留下了一个红色的吻痕。休息片刻后蓝曦臣将自己抽出，搂着身下的人不住的亲吻，柔情似水的吻和紧紧的系在手腕上的抹额让金光瑶有一种两个人情之所钟的错觉。这个错觉很快便随着蓝曦臣再度陷入昏睡消失，金光瑶慢慢的将他推至旁边，自己则抬起系着云纹抹额的手臂捂住自己的眼睛笑了，这笑不同于他往日里任何一个笑容，因为这笑伴随的是从脸庞滑下的泪水。

香炉里的熏香渐渐变淡，蓝曦臣睁开了双眼，发现自己躺在软榻上，身上换了件外袍。坐起身，感觉自己有些头晕眼花，抬头看向坐在一边的金光瑶。“二哥，你醒了？刚才你太累了，竟睡着了，还泼了一身的茶渍，我为你换了件干净的。”金光瑶笑着给他递上一杯茶水，蓝曦臣揉着自己的太阳穴皱了皱眉，“阿瑶，我方才…好像做了个梦” 梦里他似乎和一位佳人互生情愫有了肌肤之亲，这个梦旖旎迷乱，似梦似幻。“二哥梦见了什么？”他望着眼前之人恍惚感觉眼前的面庞就是梦里的那位佳人。蓝曦臣连忙站起来，将自己这些荒唐的念头抛之脑后，“没什么，天色已晚，阿瑶你也早些休息，我先回去了”， 金光瑶也站了起来，笑着说“那二哥好好休息，我便不送了” ，蓝曦臣转身向外走，在门口他回头望了一眼整洁干净的书房，回想起自己那无法说出口的梦，赶忙走了出去。

第二日清晨，围猎如期举行，金凌手挎长弓，骑着马来到金光瑶的面前，“小叔叔，你不同去吗？上次你还说要助我的。咦？山中有蚊子吗？小叔叔你脖子被咬了！” 。金光瑶伸手提高自己的衣领，对他道“你自己小心，我便不去了，多给你加几个人手同去”，“哼”金凌负气扬鞭自己一人进了山。  
蓝曦臣骑在马上，望向金光瑶的方向，昨日那个梦实在太过孟浪，不敢再去面对他，生怕自己会对他产生一些不耻的念头，蓝曦臣转过身，让自己闭目凝神，”泽芜君，我们该出发了” 在弟子们的提醒下，一行人策马而去。

山风烈烈，吹散了雾气，吹落了草叶上的露水。金光瑶望着蓝曦臣远去的背影，喃喃说道“他不记得才好”。却不知这一场偷来的梦，骗过的是谁，困住的又是谁。


End file.
